legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Finitevus
Doctor Finitevus was an Echidna from the city of Albion, and one of the last known surviving citizen of that city by birth. He was transformed into an Albino Echidna after using his creation, the Chaos Siphon Suit in an attempt to drain Chaos Knuckles'power and restore him to normal. After this, Finitevus's mind has slowly transformed into that of a villainous mad scientist, who betrayed his city to the Eggman Empire. When he was first discovered by Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna, he was working for the Dark Legion and was subservient to Lien-Da. Shortly after this however, Finitevus left his position as a Legionnaire and began enacting his own schemes. Recently he was responsible for turning Knuckles into Enerjak as part of Project Enerjak: Reborn and using him as a pawn to "cleanse the world" with fire. His plans were ultimately stopped by Super Sonic and Locke, though he managed to escape to scheme for another day, and remained a continual threat to Knuckles. Description Dr.Finitevus was visited in his laboratory by Johan Liebert being protected by Rosso The Crimson, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Pyramid Head, saying to the mad scientist echidna that he can help him eliminate the very beings that inhabit this universe by offering him a hand in joining his team of bloodythristy villains The Murderistic League, there Finitevus can experiment to his black heart's content in a lab he reserved for him at his lair, saying he always needs a helping hand from a researcher of his caliber and would be grateful if he accepted his invitation. Dr.Finitevus then makes his sharp toothy grin, liking the The Murderistic Leagues ideals as he puts his hand down on Liebert's, shaking it as he eagerly awaits to seal the Multi-Universal's fate to its doom and take part in rebuilding it in his and fellow teammates image. Since Johan Liebert admires the inhuman methods, experiments, and well thought out manipulations, Finitevus displays in his skill, he gave him the rank of Fourth in command of his group. Dr.Finitevus was also responsible for taking Lien-Da's Dark Legion group through sheer manipulation and corrupted chaos energy brainwashing, turning them into savages to act as soldiers for The Murderistic League. Meister of War Meanwhile at Mobius, Julie Su is wondering what are the criminals that she doesn't know attacking places, she is then encounter by her enemy, Dr. Finitevus, after the song he sings, Julie Su escapes from Finitevus and the Dark Legion, Finitevus swears that he will get Julie Su. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. DrFinitevus1.png|Dr.Finitevus laughing maniacally as he watches this place and everything around it get destroyed and burn. DrFinitevus2.png|Dr.Finitevus playing the devil to give his enemies an offer they can't possibly refuse. DrFinitevus13.jpg|Dr.Finitevus using a warp ring for battle to assist his allies or help them escape. DrFinitevus3.png|Dr.Finitevus escaping in a warp ring. DrFinitevus4.jpg|Dr.Finitevus doing his experiments. DrFinitevus6.jpg|Dr.Finitevus smiling at the place he laid to ruin. (what a sicko!) DrFinitevus5.png DrFinitevus7.png|Dr.Finitevus manifesting corrupted chaos energy to use as an attack in a fight or brainwash them making his enemy under mind control. DrFinitevus8.jpg DrFinitevus9.jpg DrFinitevus10.png DrFinitevus11.jpg DrFinitevus15.jpg DrFinitevus14.jpg|Dr.Finitevus using his warp ring to make a close quarter attack useless as they fall through crashing down into solid barrier or ground. DrFinitevus16.jpg|Dr.Finitevus Angry DrFinitevus17.jpg|Dr.Finitevus surprised. DrFinitevus18.jpg DrFinitevus21.jpg DrFinitevus19.jpg DrFinitevus23.jpg|Dr.Finitevus fighting in hand to hand combat. DrFinitevus22.jpg|Dr.Finitevus glaring at someone. DrFinitevus20.jpg|Dr.Finitevus placing his hand within his warp ring for it to do a surprise teleportation attack from somewhere. DrFinitevus25.jpg|Dr.Finitevus laughing DrFinitevus24.jpg|Dr.Finitevus using a warp ring to teleport someone elses attack to hit one of their comrades. DrFinitevus28.jpg|Dr.Finitevus using a warp ring to teleport in making a surprise kick attack on his enemy. DrFinitevus27.jpg DrFinitevus31.jpg|Dr.Finitevus readying himself for a fight. DrFinitevus26.jpg|Dr.Finitevus using a warp ring to save himself from falling down. DrFinitevus30.jpg|Dr.Finitevus moving aside his enemy's weapon, while still giving them a cool and calm evil expression. DrFinitevus29.jpg|Dr.Finitevus running or retreating. DrFinitevus34.jpg DrFinitevus32.jpg|Dr.Finitevus eyes something or someone suspiciously. DrFinitevus33.jpg|Dr.Finitevus sadistically making someone suffer. DrFinitevus35.jpg|Dr.Finitevus using negative chaos energy from his hands to do an attack on a opponent or bring them under mind control for The Murderistic League. Drfinitevus36.jpg doktor-zakari.jpg 1500611281.finimun_7-16-17-alexlsm.png profile_picture_by_askfinitevus-d4ina5e.png nigel_dobbyn_s_dr__finitevus_by_thekkm_d6n3ent-fullview.jpg Dr-Finitevus-knuckles-and-the-echidnas-25742163-281-227.png Finny-Child-drfinitevus-24484489-700-239.jpg FinitevussavingRemington.png Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:The Murderisitc League Members Category:Mass Murderers Category:Magic Users Category:Master Manipulator Category:Scientists Category:Evil Genius Category:Fourth in Command Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Brainwashers Category:Teleporters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Extremists Category:Tricksters Category:Slanderers Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Master Orator Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Fascists Category:Provoker Category:Robotics Category:Mechanics Category:Chaos Force Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Elementals Category:Caped Characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Main Members of The Murderisitc League Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Julie Su's Archenemies Category:Allies of Hell Councils Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Brotherhood of Vader